


Christmas Kisses

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just some christmas fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima lies on his bed, staring at his phone. He’s irritated – more than usual, at least – and it’s all because of this stupid device that continues to tell him that he has absolutely no new messages. Of course, everyone gets busy, but a promise is a promise. At this point, Tsukishima presses his face against his pillow and groans loudly. What is he doing getting all worked up by himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

Tsukishima lies on his bed, staring at his phone. He’s irritated – more than usual, at least – and it’s all because of this stupid device that continues to tell him that he has absolutely no new messages. Of course, everyone gets busy, but a promise is a promise. At this point, Tsukishima presses his face against his pillow and groans loudly. What is he doing getting all worked up by himself?

 _This is stupid_ , he thinks bitterly. After all, even if his boyfriend says he’s going to call, doesn’t mean he actually will. Tsukishima knows – this problem has risen more than once – and he begins to wonder if doing this long distance relationship thing is actually worth the trouble.

Kuroo’s face pops into his mind at that moment – his stupidly grinning face and all – and it makes Tsukishima hurl his pillow roughly against the wall. Dating a man two years his senior is one thing, but dating a man who lives miles away in goddamn Tokyo is another.

Where in the world did he think this was ever a good idea?

It isn’t until his phone starts to buzz does Tsukishima finally lift his face off the mattress. He doesn’t expect much. It isn’t Kuroo – he knows that for sure. The only one that ever has the decency to call these days is Yamaguchi, and he expects nothing less than his best friend calling him at nearly midnight to wish him a Merry Christmas. He guesses it’s some sort of tradition, since it happens every year, but knowing that doesn’t get rid of the sickening feeling beginning to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

He presses the phone against his ear and says, “What?”

_“Don’t you sound fine and dandy, Tsukki?”_

The immediate reaction from him surprises even himself as he rips the phone away from his face to look at the caller ID. It is, in fact, _not_ Yamaguchi calling him. The name _“MY DUMBASS”_ lights up on the screen, almost as if it’s mocking him.

_“Hello? You still there?”_

“What do you want?”

There’s a laugh on the other end of the line. _“You sound pissed off, like always._

“I wonder whose fault that is,” he snaps back, rolling over onto his back again to stare up at the ceiling of his room. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

_“Hey, now, no need to be cranky. I still have ten more minutes until the deadline, yeah?”_

The way Kuroo’s voice sounds so indifferent makes Tsukishima even more upset than before. His boyfriend – or soon to be ex, Tsukishima hasn’t really decided that part yet – is a complete ass. Without thinking, he hangs up, and chucks his phone across the room to join his pillow on the floor.

“Idiot,” he scoffs. However, he doesn’t have time to spout more insults when his window is suddenly pushed open. Tsukishima shrieks, and he flinches so badly he falls off the bed and onto the floor. There is a moment of silence before a burst of laughter is echoing around the room, and Tsukishima’s jaw drops when he sees who it is.

“What the _hell_?”

“Well,” Kuroo muses, plopping down onto the bed with a smirk. “I _was_ going to say ‘look at your window, Tsukki, I have a surprise for you’, but you hung up on me before I could. _So_ , I decided just climbing through your window would be a good alternative.”

Tsukishima’s mind is blank, and he literally has no words for this crazy man that is now making his way towards him. Kuroo holds out his hand, and Tsukishima takes it, allowing him to help get him back on his feet. When he is, Kuroo wastes no time in placing a hand on either side of Tsukishima’s face, placing an adoring kiss on his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Kei,” Kuroo says while pulling away.

Already feeling his face heating up, Tsukishima looks away, his cheeks puffed out.

“Whatever, asshole.”


End file.
